


The Totem - Alternative Ending

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: What if the Totem wasn't a dub-con type of story. Let's see what happens when a Tauren and gnome hook up.
Kudos: 1





	The Totem - Alternative Ending

The brightest part of Linny’s day was when her lover and master came home to visit.

The tauren was quite the diligent warrior for the horde, which meant carrying heavy burdens with him day in and out. The man often told her about the struggles of leadership over his small squad of soldiers. He spoke of the challenges of maintaining disparate personalities in a way that kept them focused on the fight ahead without losing themselves to infighting or petty unupsmanship. He often admitted his own doubts over his ability to lead successfully, especially in the wake of Sylvanas’ increasingly obvious madness.

Linny always listened to his concerns, because she belonged to him in body, heart, and soul.

Linny was lying on her stomach in the tauren’s kitchen when she heard her mate enter through the front door. She perked up and smiled, her large breasts bouncing in her apron from the sudden jerk and motion. Her brown hair bobbed as she called out to him, “I’m in the kitchen.”

She listened for the thump of his hoofsteps and opened her mouth wide in anticipation for his favorite welcome home kiss. When she heard the slide of footfalls close behind, the gnome smiled and jerked her panties down below her hips and past her juicy little thighs.

Her tauren turned the corner and smiled a broad smile when he saw her. He looked over his shoulder at a figure Linny couldn’t see.

“I told you. She’s always ready for me and my guests.”

The tauren stepped into the room clearing the door way for a troll. The troll grinned a wicked grin as he beheld the gnome. Both men looked at one another, then reached down for their belts to loosen and free their cocks from their slacks.

Linny kicked her feet in anticipation and scooted to lay her divine body across the corner of the table. So her lips could reach her tauren’s dick and the guest could reach her hot soaked pussy.

The tauren stepped closer and Linny grasped the long pink length between her palms. Her fingers spread around that heat as much as she could manage and pumped up up and down until it was nice and hard. She winked at her lover and opened her mouth wide, pleased that magic had shaped her body to accommodate her lover’s girth. The tauren accepted the invitation and bucked his hips closer, sheathing his meat down the gnome’s willing body.

She might have purred out her lover and owner’s name, had the troll not taken the chance to distract her.

His large hand pressed down on her generously plump ass. He guided his cock to her cunt and thrust it between her nether lips.

This was going to be a great afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of practice in writing erotica in 500 words or less. How do you think I did?


End file.
